Toboe Who Doesn't Howl: The Complete Autobiography
by ShewolfSOS
Summary: Here's my life - in my words! From childhood to teenage years, to The End. My journey to Paradise with my pack. There will be a part 2, if I get enough reviews...


Toboe Who Doesn't Howl

Chapter One: Lost & Found

All I can think is, _Why is this happening to me? Why did they choose me? _In my wolf form, I'm crouching in a bush, shivering. It's pouring down rain, and the rain is making my fur wet. _What's happening to me? _I ask myself. _Where did my mummy go? _

I stand weakly, then collapse. I close my eyes. As soon as I do, I hear footsteps, then a voice: "Oh, you poor little pup." I open my eyes to see an old woman standing above me. "Hello, pup," she says. She seems warm and welcoming. I whimper and tap my tail on the ground sheepishly. "You're an orphan, aren't you?" she asks, and I'm not sure what an orphan is, but I nod anyway.

"Well, come come. You're not one anymore." The old woman picks me up and carries me away. I soon fall asleep in her arms.  
When I awake next, I'm still in my wolf form. I'm in a small dog bed next to a warm, glowing fireplace. The old lady is sitting in her rocking chair. When she sees me, she smiles and says, "Well, good morning, pup. How are you today?" I wish I could speak to her, but all I can do is smile and wag my tail.

"Ah, I take that as good," she chuckles. "Would you like some breakfast? Wait here, I'll get some meat." She walks into the kitchen. I shift to human form. _Maybe she'll accept me, _I tell myself. _She'll love me for who I am. A wolf and a boy. _

When the old lady walks in, she doesn't seem the least bit surprised. "A shapeshifter, hmm?" She smiles. "Yeah," I say. "My name's Toboe." She nods. "You can call me Granny," she says. "What were you doing out there, in all that rain?"

"My mother...we were hunting together, and then I heard a loud bang," I started. "She fell over. And after that, she didn't move at all." I sniffed. Granny sighed. "Toboe, I'm afraid your mother can't take care of you any longer," she tells me. "What?" I can feel the tears coming into my eyes. "How is this happening to me?" She shakes her head. "Toboe. Your mother is gone," she says softly. "She's dead." I can feel my throat close up, and I suddenly feel like I have to struggle to breathe.

"What do you mean?" I ask. "We all die, Toboe," says Granny. "We all die. It's called 'death.' It's a natural part of life."  
"I don't want to die," I cry. "Oh, you won't any time soon." She frowns. "You have a long ways to go, sweetheart. You're only-" She pauses. "How old are you?" I cough. "Fourteen," I sniffle.

"Fourteen," she finishes. "You won't die until you're very elderly, like myself. Don't worry, I won't die for a long while. I'll take care of you until then, okay?" I start to cry, then cry even more because I can't control myself. "Shh, shh," she soothes softly. "Everything will be alright." She hugs me, and I smile weakly. "Thanks, Granny."

"What would you like to do today?" she asks, changing the subject so I wouldn't get even more upset. I start coughing uncontrollably. "Oh, Lord, child, what's gotten into you?" Granny feels my forehead. "Oh, my, you've got a fever. Come, come, come. Lie down." She helps me into the back bedroom, where she puts me to bed. "I'll get you some warm milk," she whispers, then walks out. I close my eyes and try to rest.

But, before I can go to sleep, she comes in with the milk. "Here," she says. "Sip it slowly, and don't dring too fast, either."  
I sip it slowly, as she said, and then she takes the empty cup. "Would you like me to stay with you?" she asks. "Yes," I mumble, closing my eyes. I sink into a deep, dreamless sleep.

The next time I wake up, it's morning again, and Granny is gone. I stumble out of bed and walk into the kitchen. "Good morning, sleepy head," Granny teases, ruffling my hair. "'Morning," I reply with a grin and sit down at the table. She passes me a plate of pancakes and gets herself some, too. "Eat up," she orders. "Why?" I ask, the fork halfway to my mouth. "We're going into town today."

After I get dressed, we head into town. Granny drives an old van, and I sit in the back while she sings along to an old, jazzy love song. "Eew," I say, and she laughs. "Oh, Toboe, you character." As we drive into downtown, I hear sirens. I growl. "What is it, Toboe?" Granny asks. "Nothing," I mutter, leaning against the window.

I peer out the window. Outside, someone's shot a dog. No...not a dog: a wolf! It's lying down; it's side bleeding, and its eyes closed. I wonder if it's dead. It moves a little. _Oh, good, it's not dead, _I think, and breathe a sigh of relief. "Oh, Lord," Granny says, and parks the car. "Look what they've done to that poor animal! Come on, let's go out and see it." She helps me out of the backseat. I stand in front of her as a crowd gathers. The sirens continue to howl. A man and his dog are standing in front of the unconcious wolf. "What did you do?" I ask angrily. "Toboe," Granny warns, gripping my shoulder tightly. "Let it be!"

"No," I yell, "he's killed him! Just _look, _Granny!" I point. She starts pulling me away. "I'm so sorry," she says to the man. "It's alright, Miss," he replies. "It was nice seeing you, Mr. Yaiden." She smiles, even though it's so obviously fake. "Granny," I cry, struggling to break free. _Why won't she listen to me?! _

She shoves me into the car and hops into the front seat. "Granny," I say, my voice shrill. "Toboe, calm yourself down!" Granny scolds. "People were _staring _at you, for Heaven's sake!"

I chew my lip. "I'm sorry," I whimpered. "He made me mad, Granny, he shot that wolf!" Granny's jaw was set, and she was staring ahead. "Toboe. That was Quent Yaiden, the town drunk." Her voice was quiet. "What's a drunk?" I ask.

"It's someone who drinks alcohol, like beer or wine," she replies steadily. "Oh." My own voice is quiet now. "I'm sorry," I whisper.

"It's alright," she says. "I understand. Now, we're going home."  
_Home, _I think. _Home. _That word. Something was so magical word. I felt at home, too.


End file.
